Bucket O' Stories
by Gavoon
Summary: Just some random stories ideas I had, and couldint really get past the first chapter. Some have short chapters, others arent the best ideas. These stories probably wont be updated, new ones will just be posted in here. Can be compared to a 'Blender' of stories.
1. Minecraftia Forward!

Minecraftia

Authors Note: Currently working on both a LONG oneshot, and the Dragon age Self insert. And I had to take a break to make this, hope you like it!

The land of Minecraftia has changed much over the years, previously, it was a world filled with dangers, Zombies and other monsters coming out at night to feed on the wild life. But at the same time, it was a world untouched by civilization; it was filled to the brim with vast resources, but not a single Man stood on its surface, not a single sentient being capable of thought. But this all changed on one fateful day, for on that day, a Man appeared on the beaches of Minecraftia. For the phrase 'Washed up onto the beaches' would not work, because the man was not from the water, he was from the stars.

During the first year, the man had nearly died multiple times, starvation and monsters where his largest problem, but as the year progressed he had a vast storage of both food and weapons, and he turned his attention towards the caves and vast mineral resources. He crafted tools out of wood and stone, travelled to a cave he knew of, going deep under the surface of Minecraftia, he faced Monsters in a greater quantity then he had ever seen before, but he gathered resources that had not been available to him before, but at a great cost, He had been mortally wounded, and retreated back to his home, vowing to come back prepared. With the Materials he had gathered, he forged tools and weapons of greater quality, and once again went to the underground of Minecraftia, and went deeper then he had before, fighting bravely against the undead hordes as he gathered minerals. At the bottom of the Cave, he found a resource he treasured greatly, Diamond, using the precious materials; he crafted a Diamond Pickaxe, using it to dig further into the underground.

As the year drew to an end, his chests where filled to the brim with resources, his armor which was previously Leather, was now diamond, and he turned his attention to taming the vast wilderness around him. He cut down the vast forest around him, using its wood along with his stone to craft a magnificent castle, complete with a gold throne. Then, he built a complex trap system throughout the entire keep, involving lava, and long drops. Next, he turned his attention to outside the castle walls, building a large town on the outside. Then, he retreated into his keep, sitting upon his golden throne for many years. The days turned to months, and the months turned to years, and the years turned to decades, and the decades turned to centuries. But unknown to him, the planet Minecraftia was found, by a ship from space.

Authors Note # 2: Noticed the extreme lack of Minecraft crossovers, so I had to throw one up!


	2. War Is In Our Future

Authors Note: A light crossover (Hearts of Iron Two) Due to the fact that the world is based off an incredibly strange game I had.

It was July 28, my Birthday. Happy Fucking Birthday to me, Twenty Seven, and still stuck in this goddamn war. I've been fighting since I was 19, eight bloody years, fighting for my damn country. Don't get my wrong, I love America, it WAS amazing, it WAS my utopia, But now that's changed, Constant battle has wrecked our once great nation, our proudest achievement, freedom, has been taken from us. Democracy is no longer in effect, the sad thing is, I don't even care. The Military can have the whole damn government for all I care, I just want to go back in time, to sit down with my family, and not have to worry about getting blown up by a stray artillery shell, or cut down by enemy fire. But those thoughts are mere petty fantasies; there is no peace, only war.

"

I slid down the trench wall, looking blankly ahead, too tired to care anymore. Three days of constant fighting, countless near death moments, and I finally have a chance to sleep. I wouldn't be able to of course, but it gave me time to think. My thoughts went to the past, starting at world war two, as it always did.

It started in South America, while the Allies and the Axis where to busy killing each other in Europe, Argentina invaded, and quickly conquered Uruguay. The Uruguayan militia stood no chance against the superior Argentinean soldiers. The world turned a blind eye, seemingly thinking that Argentina would stop there, and it did, for a while. Six months later, it invaded Chile. The fight was much longer; the Chilean soldiers had superior numbers, and could temporarily hold off the much more advanced Argentinean soldiers, but it was only a matter of time until Chiles' capital was surrounded, who quickly surrendered to Argentina. At this time, The Allies could do nothing even if they wanted to, they where shattered, The Island of Britain conquered, and America now just joining the global conflict – not even joining the Allies. But the Axis looked at Argentina with appraising eyes; the once destitute nation had turned around its economy, and launched military campaigns against its weaker neighbors, increasing its industrial power and military as it went. They watched, thinking to add the Southern American power to its ranks, but it broken from its observations when Russia invaded from the East. What initially looked to be an easy victory for Russia, as they steamrolled through Germany, turned around In a heartbeat, Russia was pushed back to its most eastern provinces, and the Axis where ready to strike the final blow, when suddenly revolutions sprung up across the Axis's conquered territory, ranging from a Scottish Revolution in the British islands, to a Chinese revolution in the far east. The war was once again turned around, as the weakened Russian armies took back its land, reclaiming the majority of its industrial power. The battle turned into a bloody stalemate, the two countries locked in a deadly conflict near the previous Russian – Poland border. But then, America invaded from the west, quickly taking over Annexed Spain and France, before being stopped by the Axis armies. It was another stalemate, one the Axis where not destined to win, there armies were weakened from years of constant combat, their numbers little compared to Avenging Russians and aggressive Americans. But they stubbornly clung to the hope that they could hold, and for time, it seemed like it would be a long bloody battle. And whilst this was happening, Argentina had invaded all but Brazil, who they had established a Military Alliance many years before, and where seemingly content with there military gains, and it turned out, they had a more sinister plan, one that had been in the making for many years.


End file.
